


Frustrating Case

by csichick_2



Category: Law & Order
Genre: Gen, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-02
Updated: 2014-08-02
Packaged: 2018-02-11 09:47:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2063460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/csichick_2/pseuds/csichick_2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Connie's thoughts about a frustrating case.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Frustrating Case

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a prompt of "first person."

I can’t help but scowl at the file in front of me. A recanted confession, suppressed DNA evidence, and fingerprints that could have been left at the scene at any time. It’s a miracle that the judge didn’t throw out our case along with the DNA. We still have a strong motive and a lack of alibi, so we still have a decent case, but it’s not the slam-dunk it used to be.

I read the confession over carefully. Just because we can’t use it during the trial doesn’t mean it’s not a useful tool during prep. I breathe a sigh of relief when it contains several things Mike and I can ask about without directly referencing the now-invalid confession it came from.

There’s still not much we can do with the fingerprints – the defendant never denied having been there and instead intends to use them to raise reasonable doubt. Yes he was in our victim’s apartment, but he had been intimate with her and therefore had been to her apartment on several occasions. And there is no way to prove if those prints were left minutes or days before the murder. I put them aside, and move on to the rest of the evidence. It’s going to be a long night.


End file.
